megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Arcadetion
= STORY = Amusement Arcade is a venue where people play arcade games. The term used for ancestors of these venues in the beginning of 20th century was penny arcades. Between 1970s and 1980s, whereas arcades are on the right choices to be awesome in the future, instead in 1980 haves release call "The Dishlasher", the legendary arcade game and the most popular in the history that until he was dissapeared in the 2004, as order to say goodbye for goodness game of life. In 2016, the arcade game 2004, "Deforce", an most definitive game than The Dishlasher, who brought them up to biggest challanges. Unfortunately, this arcade haved the possession of inferior rage itself. The old man 58-years old named Finn Jamal, the owner of arcade in next generation, above them use all famous videogame characters to the Arcadetion Tournament, to each of them, however, if will not fail until he does. = CHARACTERS = PLAYABLE * Aviolle Tasha: '''Girl mage joy and the magic supremes and the main protagonist of the Joy Happiness, a casual adventure game. * '''Barkos: '''The poster boy of Arcadetion series. The savage robot durring the vegeance of their enemies and the main protagoinst of Cyborg Warrior, a action RPG game. * '''Doom Slayer: '''The demonic slayer and the greatest soldier and the main protagonist of the Doom series, a first-shooter game. * '''Farria and Nasha: '''White elves of the forest and the main characters of the Greatest Quest Off, a hack n' slash game. * '''Flo: '''The waitress, working on her restaurant to using waitressing skills and the main protagonist of Diner Dash series, a time management game. * '''Geralt of Rivia: '''Is a monster hunter for hire. He possesses superhuman abilities and is a master swordsman. Main protagonist of the Witcher series, a RPG game. * '''Great Genestealer: '''An bloody, fear, alien creature of the unknown planet and the main antagonist of the Bloodest Creature, a horror action game. * '''Hoku: '''The female karate fighter who is the most and strength woman to enter the tournament and the main protagoinst of Martial Combat series, a fighting game. * '''Janguan Brothers: '''Two brutal brothers who is resamble for President Gideon, main characters on Deadness, a beat 'em up adventure game. * '''Levelhead: '''A smart hover-arm Levenler living in the fairy area and the main protagonist of the series, a platform game. * '''Nick Harmony: '''A thief robber who is the one who stealling the most diamond and the main character of Public Robber, a stealth game. * '''Octodad: '''An octopus father and the main character/protagonist of the series game, a adventure game. EXCLUSIVE-QUESTS * '''Demoman (Team Fortress, PC) * Mario (Super Mario Bros., Nintendo Switch) * PaRappa the Rapper (PaRappa the Rapper, PS4) * TJ Combo (Killer Instinct, Xbox One) UNLOCKABLE * Angry Video Game Nerd: '''A furious, racist, nervous nerd who plays and review some shitting games that until he figured out to enter the world of Arcade. HIDDEN * '''Chef Fujimoto: '''A chef who make sushi until he must find and kill octopus, Octodad. * '''Isabelle Marie-Eve: '''Canadian soldier to fight back against Great Genestealer. * '''Jechnico: '''An devil cyborg on betrayal and Barkos' twin brother infamous. * '''Mastery Hereticus: '''The mastermind of the Martial Combat Tournament. * '''Oveilable: '''Pirate-Samurai robot of the right air and Levelhead's arch-nemesis. * '''Wilsdrombandektop: '''Evil Wizard and the hate joys and Aviolle's arch-nemesis. FINAL BOSS * '''Zhanos: '''A former main character of the Deforce that until he forged into evil while he take over the Amusement Arcade to sent a challange of deaths. PRE-ORDER * '''Dishlasher: '''A legendary hero of the legacy arcade game that he returning of the part. UPDATE # # # # '''Dojohench # # # CmbAtA # # # # # Emmett Carmen # # # # # # Noe # # # # # Sally # Seachivalla # # # # # # Zikemano DLC Arcade Pack 1 * Bunnie-DD * Duke Nukem * Iranus F. Laar * Larry Laffer * Lex the Bookworm * Lula * Serious Sam * Young Sandom Arcade Pack 2 * Carlos Velásquez (Battle Rhythm) * Deleteria (Elemental Blitz) * Gong Gong (Zodiac Showdown) * Lord Raiden (Mortal Kombat) * Maggie Rose (Prison Riot) * Noseferatu the Impaler (Dreadphobia) * Ogoleithus (Brutal Fists) * Seth Mordock (Invictus) Category:Games Category:Fighting Games